Brotherly Love
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Reid and Will bond over interesting circumstances......light and fluffy, with no slash. Please R&R!


Brotherly Love

'''........just a short oneshot with spencey and will........please r&r!''

Dr. Spencer Reid sighed, and stared ahead of him. Will had came over his apartment, because JJ and himself had gotten into a fight. It was pretty nasty, and Will needed a place to stay.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Reid. I know how much you mean to her, but....." Will sighed. "I guess she just needs some time to herself. It's been pretty tough lately."

"Please, just call me Reid. And it's no trouble- it can get pretty lonely in here.'' Reid was still staring at his wall- and he seemed to be troubled by something.

"Hey, Reid? Are you alright?" Will asked. Reid snapped out of his daze, and directed his attention to Will.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Reid said, although it was almost too obvious he was lying. Will looked at Reid with concern, and shifted in the chair he was sitting in. He was now facing Reid.

"Reid, come on. You know you can trust me. I promise not to tell anyone." Will begged.

Reid avoided all eye-contact with Will. "Um....well.....it's um, kinda.....personal." Reid blushed.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Um.....it's sorta embarrassing" Reid's face was bright red, and he nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I won't laugh at you-you can tell me,Reid." Will encouraged.

Reid looked around the room, and finally met Will's gaze. "Um, last night....I kinda did something....crazy." he admitted. "I....I....kinda got....... Um........I think it would be easier to show you." Reid stuttered out. Reid got up from his chair, and turned around. He lifted up the back of his purple shirt, only to reveal a tattoo of a hot pink butterfly.

Will bit his tongue, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh at Reid. "May I ask why you got it?" Will finally asked after he got his laughter under control.

Reid blushed twice as hard. "Well,I had yesterday off, and an old friend came to town. We went to a bar together, and I.....um........kinda got drunk. I have no idea where I got it, or anything else that happened that night. When I asked my friend about it, he told me I didn't want to know." Reid said.

Will covered his mouth, and traced the outline of the butterfly. 'I wonder if he's a fun drunk?' Will thought. He bit his tongue even harder- trying every harder not to laugh.

"Ow- please don't touch it- it really hurts." Reid pleaded.

"Oh, sorry Reid." He couldn't believe it- Dr. Spencer Reid, with an IQ of 187, had gotten a tattoo! Of a butterfly that was hot pink, on top of it!

"That's gotta suck. Are you planning on getting it removed?" Will snickered.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Reid yelled.

"Sorry- it's just, I never thought you were capable of this."

"Of what?" Reid asked. "Getting a tattoo?"

"Well, that........and I didn't think it was possible for you to get drunk." Will confessed.

Reid smiled, and lowered his shirt again. "I get that a lot."

"Wait-what's that suppose to mean?" Will pressed.

"Well, let''s just say I've been in situations like this before."

Will arched his eyebrows. "Reid, I'm going to ask you as a concerned friend- how many times HAVE you gotten drunk?"

Reid turned around and looked Will in the eye. "I haven't been goinig to bars for that long. We've been having some tough cases lately, and whenever I close my eyes to sleep at night? I can still see them. And when I'm drunk? They're gone."

"See who?" Will asked.

"The dead bodies of victims that I couldn't save." he whispered. Reid could no longer look Will in the eye- it was too painful. Reid sat down, and bowed his head. Will sat closer to Reid, and scooted close to his ear.

"Hey, Reid?" Will held Reid's head up with his fingers to try to look at Reid, but Reid closed his eyes- refusing any contact. "Reid, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Now, I know that I can't help you get through this- and I understand that you don't easily trust people. But the one thing that I can tell you with confidence is true, is that this isn't your fault. Do you understand me,Reid?" Will said sternly.

Reid opened his eyes, and looked at Will. "Yeah, I understand." he smiled. Will smiled back.

"Now, how about we go find some one who an remove that tattoo, Dr. Reid!" Will said in a teasing matter.

"You are so mean!" Reid laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Will smiled.

"............yay!!! how was that? i hope it didnt suck! please R&R!"


End file.
